


Marry Me

by whitedandelions



Category: Las Vegas “Let’s Get Married” Commercial
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Weddings, Woman #1 as Liz, Woman#2 as Anne, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: What went on before the wedding, with Woman #1 meeting Woman#2's parents and planning the wedding.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



> Thank you for showing me what an absolute joy this commercial is, I cried many happy tears. Hope you enjoy and happy yuletide! :)

Liz knows as soon as Anne says hi that she’s going to marry her.  It sounds silly to say out loud, even sillier to admit to her parents, but it’s true.  It even slips out of her mouth when they’re in the pool; she can’t help it with Anne looking so beautiful underneath the lights, looking at Liz as if _she_ was the one shining, when really, it was all Anne.

Their relationship is _easy_ , even when it’s not.  Even when the first meeting ends, and they have to say good-bye, when Anne flies back to Los Angeles, and she to New York, she knows it’s going to be easy.

She’s proven right months later, when she shows up to Anne’s apartment with bags of luggage and all Anne does is cry because they’re finally _together_ again.

* * *

They have eternity together.  Liz knows this when she washes the dishes, when she prepares tea in Anne’s favorite mug when she’s working from home, when they go out drinking at a bar only to get lost in each other even more than before.  She’ll never look at anyone else now that she’s known Anne, and all she wants to do is hold Anne close and never let her go ever again.

Anne loves her just as much, lets it slip out of her mouth just as often as she does.  Anne has a book full of photos of wedding inspiration, and at night, sometimes the two of them go over it together.  Even _if_ Anne isn’t ready to get married yet, Liz knows that she wants it as much as she does.  She can see it in the wistfulness of her love’s eyes, and only wishes she can make it come true.

Anne’s parents come over for Thanksgiving.  Anne acts weird until the night of Thanksgiving, and then she blurts it out to Liz.  She thinks Liz will be mad, but all she wants to do is hold her girlfriend tight and close and never let go.

Anne comes out to her parents that night.  At least, she tries?  Liz isn’t sure, because the two of them hold hands and they live together and it’s pretty obvious that the two of them are together.  But her parents don’t bring it up, and Anne is a wreck and far too nervous to say anything, and Liz stays quiet because she’s still trying to impress the parents and she doesn’t want to out her own girlfriend.

She thinks that’s going to be it, but when they’re leaving, Anne calls Liz her girlfriend and both her parents freeze in shock.  Anne takes that as her cue to get out of there, and Liz tries to grab her hand but Anne’s already running for the car.  Liz thinks that’s her cue to say good-bye, but Anne’s mom gives her a hug and her number while her husband is still frozen.

And well, Anne’s mother is a sweetheart, and when Anne’s at work one day, she drives by and takes her out shopping.  Anne is beautiful and successful and a lawyer, but her home is missing some core essentials and Liz hadn’t gotten around to ordering it online yet.  Anne must have told her, because her mother takes her to Ikea and pays for everything they need.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she says, her eyes twinkling, and she kisses Liz on the cheek when she comes home.

She tells Anne about it when she gets home, and Anne stares at her with wide eyes before laughing.

* * *

She thinks this is a pretty good sign that Anne’s parents are accepting of their relationship, but Anne doesn’t agree.  She’s convinced that they still don’t understand that they’re actually together, and she’s so worried about it that Liz doesn’t ask again even though she really wants to.

As time passes, Liz only falls more and more in love with Anne.  It’s hard to explain, especially since Liz has _never_ felt so heads-over-heels before for someone, and she can’t help letting Anne know.  It’s easy, the way it slips out, the way she says, “Marry me,” only to get an eye-roll from Anne.

One night, she says it when they’re drinking wine and laughing on the couch, and Anne’s face changes.  She’s frowning, and Liz thinks she’s mad, but Anne leans forward and kisses her hard.  “I want to,” she admits, and then before Liz can ask again, Anne moves to kiss her and spills her red wine all over the couch.

The stain makes them both laugh in the morning, but Anne has to leave for work before it’s too late so she isn’t much help.  Liz looks up stain removers, and none of them work and she ends up texting one of their best friends, Jen, about it.

She comes over, eyes the stain, and hands Liz gloves.  She asks about what they have planned for their anniversary, and Liz pauses because she hadn’t thought about it yet.  They were planning to go to Las Vegas because that’s what they do every year, but it feels like this time should be special.

“I want to get married,” she blurts out before she can stop herself, and Jen looks at her. 

“Okay,” she says, all business, and then pulls out a notebook.  “Let’s get this planned out.”

And Liz knows she should probably tell Liz about it, but Liz _wants_ to get married, she said it last night.  They’ve talked about it so many times, hashed it out in _so_ many ways on how to do it despite Anne’s reservations about her parents, and everything that’s stopping them seems so ephemeral when they compare it to a Las Vegas wedding.

In fact, the only thing stopping them is Anne’s parents. 

“Do you think she’ll mind the surprise?” Jen asks, in a lull of their frantic online searching, and Liz doesn’t even hesitate as she shakes her head no, a smile on her face as she thinks about Anne’s reaction as she sees them all waiting in a chapel.

* * *

She’s shaking when she makes the call to Anne’s mom. 

“Hello dear,” Anne’s mom says, and then gives a curse when she apparently drops something on the other side.  “Sorry,” she says when she comes back to the phone, and Liz says it all in one rush.

“I’m going to marry Anne,” she says, “In Vegas.”

The other side is silent for a second, and then Anne’s mom is calling for her husband.

They’re debating something, low enough that Liz can’t hear, and she knows that Anne’s dad is probably the reason Anne doesn’t want to talk about her sexuality.  But when Anne’s mom comes back to the phone, she says, “We’ll be there.”  And that’s that.

* * *

 

Their friends are overwhelmingly excited.  Some of them even fly out to Vegas before Anne and she even get there, and Jen visits the venue and makes sure everything’s okay and basically gets them the best deals everywhere.  She makes sure Anne’s wedding inspiration book is followed extensively to make sure it’ll be perfect for her bride.

But Liz is more nervous than anything, even as she holds Anne’s hand and leads her toward the chapel.

Anne’s smiling and Liz is so so in love with her, and she knows with all her heart that this night is something she’ll never forget.

When Anne’s standing there, her phone shaking rather precariously in her hands, she knows she’s right.

Anne’s mom smiles at them, her husband right beside her, and then Anne turns to her, happiness shining clearly on her face.  She’s so beautiful then, so so perfect, and when Anne asks _Liz_ to marry her, she can’t stop herself from bringing Anne close and kissing her.


End file.
